


To The Ark

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Alex face off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ark

            Alex was sat on the chair as Tim entered the flat.

            There was a moment of standoff - Tim, hollow-eyed, unshaven, staring at Alex, eyebrow raised, glasses polished to such brilliance so that his eyes were hidden in light.

            And then Alex smiled.

            “How did it go?” he asked, setting his phone down, Jay’s number still on the screen.

            “You know, the usual,” Tim murmured, leaning against the hallway wall, enjoying the feel of the cold plaster on his hot skin. He closed his eyes, and heard Alex’s chair scrape back.

            “Oh, ‘let’s go into the woods again, this is a great plan, and also let’s not bother marking our trail or telling anyone’?” Alex asked, and Tim nodded. “Or ‘I’m unwilling to go along with this but I will anyway because I’m an idiot who trusts someone who keeps trying to kill me?’.”

            “The second one,” Tim sighed, and opened his eyes to see Alex stood in front of him. “Basically,” and here he sighed, “He decided to tour every dangerous location in the place.”

            “I know about the tunnel,” Alex said, and gently took Tim’s arm. “Come on, tell me about the rest.”

            “Well, he took me to the place where you tried to  _shoot_  him,” Tim said, and Alex sat him down on the sofa. “And then he took me to the shack, or he tried. Getting him to the tunnel was kind of hard.” He put his head back, closing his eyes once more and shaking his head. “Why can’t we just kill him?”

            “Not yet. He knows where the Ark is,” Alex sighed, curling up next to Tim. “Or he has the power to get there. We need him alive, for now.”

            There was silence, and Alex didn’t want to broach the subject, but Tim’s pallor and haunted eyes were troubling him.

            “How did…  _it_  go?” he asked gently, and Tim shook his head.

            “It gets harder every time. Not easier,” he said, and the words came out in a hoarse croak. He cleared his throat and continued. “It scares me.”

            “Shh,” Alex whispered, glancing around in fear for half a moment. “Listen, Tim, when we get to the Ark…”

            “I know. It can’t touch us any more. Nothing can,” Tim muttered. “You say that every time.” His eyes flew open, and he shook his head. “What if it figures out what we’re doing?”

            “It  _won’t_ ,” Alex said reassuringly, and Tim, in a rare moment of weakness, buried his head in Alex’s shoulder. He didn’t cry - he wasn’t sure he had the emotional capacity any more - but he nestled into Alex’s shoulder, and Alex wrapped his arms around him.

            “Next time,” Alex whispered, in between little kisses to the top of Tim’s head. “I’ll be the bait. Don’t worry. And then we’ll finally get to the Ark. And we can get rid of  _it_ , and Jay as well, and we can be happy.”

            “Happy?” Tim snorted, and Alex lifted his head up, kissing him.

            “It’s time for your medication,” he said gently, and Tim nodded, shifting away as Alex stood up and resting his head on the arm of the sofa instead.

            “Your mohawk’s growing out,” he said, in way of reply, and Alex smiled as he walked into the kitchen.


End file.
